


Maybe He Would

by multifandomlove02



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomlove02/pseuds/multifandomlove02
Summary: He never was the jealous one in the relationship, even now.





	Maybe He Would

Brendan knows most people would be jealous in this situation. Then again, he doesn’t ever really get jealous. Logan is the one who gets jealous.

Maybe he would be jealous if Logan knew about Jonah’s feelings for the blonde and was still giving him this amount of attention. Maybe he would he even say something if Logan knew.

Logan… he normally picked up on when someone liked him, rephrase when girls liked him. With girls he could figure it out in less than a week, guys well, most of the time he never figured it out. 

Brendan really should stop what’s going on, but he can’t help but want to watch longer. Jonah’s hand on Logan’s arm every few seconds, each time it lands there Logan unconsciously shifting away from it, not noticing the slight hurt look on Jonah’s face every time he does. How Jonah is leaning into Logan’s space and towards him while Logan is doing neither, faced more sideways than towards the younger man. The way Jonah’s eyes are only focused on Logan, while Logan’s keeping going from the wall to Brendan.

Brendan tunes back into the conversation Jonah and Logan are having, quickly becoming surprised.

“Logan, I need to tell you something.” Jonah says, interrupting Logan.

The blonde frowns, not liking how serious he sounds. “What is it.”

Jonah takes a deep breath, “I-“ he’s immediately cut off by Zach.

“Bro! We need to go now to make our flight.” Zach says, already in the process of dragging Jonah away.

Jonah goes to protest, but stops when Logan speaks. “Go, you can tell me when you get back.”

Jonah frowns, but nods. Saying a quick goodbye, before he and Zach run out the door.

“I missed you.” Logan says, as he wraps his arms around Brendan, burying his head in the older’s neck.

Brendan chuckles, pressing a kiss to Logan’s head. “I’ve been here the whole day.”

Logan makes a small protest as Brendan goes to put a small space between them. “I know you’ve been here all day. I just have been wanting this all day.”

Having wanted space between them before, he’s happy that Logan didn’t let him, not wanting the blonde to see the guilty look on his face. Knowing how much the blonde wanted to tell the whole world that he was with Brendan. Hell, Brendan was ready to tell the world, even when they would tell the world, he would always feel horrible that they kept their relationship secret.

Pressing another kiss to Logan’s head, he withdraws from Logan’s embrace. “So, you should know something.”

Logan’s eyebrows raise, “bad thing or good thing?”

He shrugs, “depends on how you feel.”

“You’re making me nervous.” The blonde replies in a higher pitched voice.

Brendan grins a little, at the silly voice. “Someone has a crush you.”

Logan looks at him confused, “what?”

“Jonah, Logan.” Brendan tells him, voice soft.

Logan looks down for a second, “that’s what he was going to tell me, wasn’t it?”

“That’s my guess.”

The blonde takes a deep breath, “I don’t want to hurt him, but I obviously don’t feel the same. I mean he’s like another little brother. All the Why Don’t We boys are.”

“I know.” Brendan says.

Logan bites his lip, becoming nervous. “This is going to sound insensitive and horrible because of what we just talked about. And I know I said I wouldn’t ask you again. But, are you ready to go public.”

A smile grows on Brendan’s face, “I was gonna bring it up after tomorrow’s board meeting you have, but I want to go public.”


End file.
